Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: Friend or Foe
by TheChildishWriter
Summary: A girl searching for a boy that has been in her mind. A boy that doesn't remember her but soon had. Both had no idea but soon has. A story that revolves on there arguments and secrets. 59xOC
1. Chapter 1: A Girl From Italy

Minna-san! This is a rewritten story ok. You may not so much changes but its ok I'm just a novice anyways... wish you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any other things that I wrote here except my OC cause I made them. ^^

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Friend or Foe**

"It's good to see a new place!" a girl said walking toward the entrance of Namimori Middle School.

"Why am I here again?" She thought, "The heck! Curse that idiot shark captain and a stupid lazy ass boss."

When she looks around her she felt like she was going nowhere, there she spotted a brunette boy walking happily with friends around him; she didn't hesitate and walk in front of him.

"Umm... do you know where the Teacher's Faculty is?" she asks innocently. The brunette was shocked but got back his senses, "umm... Y-Yes." he stammered, "hey why don't we help her, right Tsuna." said the tall cheerful spiky haired guy. "Don't lead 10th something useless you baseball idiot!" the silver haired guy shouted at the cheerful guy.

"Go-Gokudera calm down. It's really ok to help her anyway." the brunette said. "See, well lead you there." the spiky haired said, the silver haired guy just 'tched'. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi by the way." the spiky haired guy introduced himself, "that's Tsuna and Gokudera."He pointed at the brunette then at the silver haired guy.

"A-Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna." the brunette also introduces himself with a light blush. "Gokudera Hayato." the silver introduces himself with anger.

"Ah. I'm Naoko Dela Salle, sorry for the late introduction." with an embarrassed smile. Then while walking to the Teacher's Faculty the where talking... actually Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto and Tsuna calming his self proclaimed right-hand man, after that the three boys and Naoko arrived at the place.

"W-Were here." Tsuna stammered and sighed in relieve. "Aw... already." Yamamoto was saddened. "About time." with his irritated expression but he was relieved that Naoko can be left alone.

"Thank you very much for leading me here, sorry if I disturb you three." Naoko bowed. "Yo-You don't need to apologize Dela Salle-san." Tsuna went shock seeing Naoko bowed.

"Tsuna you don't need to be all polite to me, just call me by my name." she smiles. "O-Ok Na-Naok-chan." Tsuna blush shyly. "Well you should join us at lunch Naoko-chan." Yamamoto said gleefully.

She nodded, "Well let's bumped each other again later. Thank you again.","And you guys need to get going or you three will be late." she added glancing at her wrist watch.

"Ah... She's right!" Tsuna exclaimed and run; Gokudera glared at Naoko then followed Tsuna, "Well see you later." Yamamoto waved at her and also followed Tsuna.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto was now in there classroom just on time. When they sat on there seat their teacher arrived.<p>

"Class you have a new classmate." The students started to murmur. "Please come inside and introduce your self."The teachers said.

"Ohayou minna-san. I'm Naoko dela Salle. Hajimemashite minna." She said politely and bows. After that the teacher designated her seat, "You can sit besides-" the teacher was interrupted by Yamamoto's greeting.

"Naoko-chan! Were in the same class!" Yamamoto shouted, "Ah, Yamamoto-kun. It's so nice to see you here." she said then look at her person in front of her. "Gokudera-kun, it's also nice to see you, I thought that you're not in the same room with Yamamoto."

"Tch. Don't talk to me as if we are close." Gokudera said with a hint of anger. "Ok, that you have known some of your classmates here Dela Salle-san please go to your seat next to Yamamoto." the teacher coughed silently.

Naoko went to her seat next to Yamamoto, whose seat is at the back. She smiled at Tsuna while passing by.

After the long hours of class it's now lunch time at Namimori Middle School, "Naoko-chan! Let's eat lunch with the others!" Yamamoto said enthusiastically.

"Umm... who's the 'others'?" Naoko questioned and emphasizes the word "others", "Ah, Hi Dela Salle-san, Yamamoto-kun." two girls approached her, one had a short hazelnut hair and the other girl had a long wavy raven hair.

"Ah... Hello, please do call me Naoko."Naoko greeted back,"Yo Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan." Yamamoto greeted back, "Ah. Ok... I'm Sasagawa Kyoko but you can call me Kyoko, and she's my friend Kurokawa Hana." Kyoko introduced herself and also for her friend.

"Hi Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan. Is there a problem?" Naoko greeted then asks, "There's no problem, and we just wanted to ask you if you want to have lunch with us." Kyoko gleefully said.

"Ah... ok... but how about Yamamoto-" She was cut off by Yamamoto's voice ," It's fine Naoko-chan we could eat lunch another time.", "Ah.. Ok..." That's all that Naoko could say.

"We could eat outside." Kyoko suggested, "Its fine." Hana said, "I agree it's a fine weather anyway." Naoko agreed.

* * *

><p>The three girls is having lunch under a sakura tree, "So Naoko why did you enter Namimori Middle?" Asks Hana, "Well it's just near to my place, and I also heard that it's a nice school so... I said to myself why not enter the school." Naoko answered with a grin.<p>

"It is really nice in this school." Kyoko said,"Hn... You tell me..." Hana mumbled, "How did you meet Tsuna-kun and the others?" Kyoko suddenly ask while taking a bite to her lunch. "Don't get involve in those idiots Naoko-chan." Hana said seriously, Kyoko laugh a bit," There not that bad Hana-chan, there all nice."

"You know... I have a bad vibes in Gokudera Hayato because of his personality." Naoko said directly."That guy is arrogant, stubborn and always say jyuudaime to Tsuna. I always think he's crazy calling Tsuna like that."Hana saying Gokudera's personality in the classroom.

"Yeah, I think I meant someone like that but it's a long time ago. Also I think he's not just that, he acts like a gangster, you know." Naoko explained. "Both of you should know that Gokudera-kun is not like that." Kyoko contradicting Hana and Naoko's view of Gokudera.

The two girls glared at Kyoko, there look was are-you-serious type of look. "Kyoko did they gave you something bad?" Hana asks, as Kyoko shakes her head.

"Well if Kyoko-chan says it like that, I wish my stay here will be fine." Naoko's last statement.

* * *

><p>After lunch, long hours of lecture it's now dismissal. "Naoko-chan let's visit a cake shop in the shopping district with Hana and a friend of ours." Kyoko invited Naoko, "I'm sorry Kyoko but I have to fix my stuff, I just arrived a day before maybe next time." Naoko turn down Kyoko's invitation.<p>

"It's ok... maybe tomorrow." Kyoko gleefully smile."See you tomorrow then." the girl added. "See you tomorrow Kyoko, Hana." Naoko waved at her two new companions. "Bye." Hana said.

She was fixing her things when she was greeted by Yamamoto, "Naoko-chan! Let's go to Tsuna's place!", "Eh!" Tsuna was startled; he was just in front of Naoko's seat."Ah... sorry I still have to unpack some of my things." Naoko turned down Yamamoto's offer. "Aw, too bad. Tsuna's folks are really nice." the cheerful boy said.

"Why don't you come?" Tsuna said blushing lightly." Maybe next time Tsuna." Naoko still turned down the offer. "Just accept jyuudaime's invitation! You should be grateful woman." Gokudera shouted.

Naoko is now done, she stand up. "You know Gokudera-kun. You piss me off." she said with a serious tone making Tsuna and Yamamoto startled and a bit scared by her short statement.

"I'll try next time Tsuna, Yamamoto. See you guys tomorrow." then she left. Gokudera was also pissed off in her and secretly cursed her.

Tsuna sensing Gokudera's dark aura, "A-Ah... Gokudera-kun... P-PLease ca-calm down... Naoko-chan di-didn't mean it like that." the brunette stammered."Yeah! Tsuna's right Gokudera don't take it seriously." Yamamoto cheerfully said.

"Jyuudaime said it very well but when you said it! It became so ridiculous you baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted, "That woman is dead when I saw her again!" he added with anger in his tone. Yamamoto had a not so assured smile while Tsuna scared.

* * *

><p>She is now outside of her school walking silently going to the hotel that she rented for a while which is very high-class and super expensive. "Having this mission in hand is very... irritating..." she thought.<p>

"But... It's a good time to relax because there will be no 'voi' shouts, no 'ushishi' maniac laughter, no 'pay me and I will do that', no 'get out of her trash or else I'll blow you up' statement, no ' do this or I will kill you for the boss behalf', and most of all no 'kyaa! 'screams." positively thought she had a flowery atmosphere.

A smile crawled on her face while thinking all of that. "Even though this is a good thing I still have to do that." then the smile turned into a smirk. Thinking on what had happen before she had arrived at Namimori.

[FLASHBACK]

A few days back, Naoko was relaxing at a crimson couch after her, "Voi! Idiot brat the boss have a mission for you!" a man with a long silky silver hair shouted.

"Eh! Why are you sending me?" She shouted back.

"VOIII BRAT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SHOUT! AND THE BOSS GAVE THIS MISSION TO YOU!" Squalo shouted.

"Ushishi, we know you can do this mission." Bel said. "But! Why me I ask you this boss!" She shouted.

Xanxus didn't even answer her question, just stared at her and ignore her.

"Naoko-chan you'll be fine there." Lussuria said. "JUST FOLLOW ORDERS YOU BRAT!" Squalo said.

"You'll be paid in a big amount you know that." Mammon said. "Do this for the boss" Levi said.

She's pissed off because she didn't even want to do the mission that they gave..." ok… I understand..." no she didn't really understand," when will I leave?" she ask.

"You can leave now so pack you bags." Bel said. "You already want me to leave." She said disappointed.

"DO THIS JOB PROPERLY!" Squalo said.

"Yeah, yeah…." She replied, "Sayonara minna." She added and wave good bye. But before that Xanxus said something, "Don't do any mistakes and anything stupid trash or else.", "Yes boss." that was her only reply and left.

"Take care Naoko-chan." Lussuria said. Levi didn't say anything. "Ushishi. Bye you peasant." Bel said. Mammon was counting his well earned money. "YOU SHOULDN'T FAIL THIS MISSION YOU BRAT!" Squalo shouted...

[END OF FLASHBACK]

She was now at her hotel room resting. "There is no day that I have stopped searching for you... My mysterious guy." she then after a few second of thought she fell asleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Well minna-san… that's all I can think about for my First Stories' Chapter… I wish all of you could like it… [Remember this is a rewritten version...]

And please review… so that I can know what can I improved in my writing skills...

Thank you very much for reading. ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Something crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any other things that I wrote here except my OC cause I made them. ^^

Minna-san this is Chapter TWO… ^^ please enjoy.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Friend or Foe**

It's another new morning in Namimori Middle School; Naoko yawned and stretches her arms as she was walking her way to her school.

"I didn't sleep that peacefully... Why... I should have relaxed for a bit..." she walks a bit slowly; she looks like she's going to slump on the road, but then.

"Naoko-chan! Good morning." Kyoko shouted happily walking her way to Naoko but was startled by her greeting. "Ah... Kyo-Kyoko-chan you startled me a bit there... Good morning." she nervously said holding her heart.

"Sorry to startled you Naoko-chan." Kyoko chuckled. Then she saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto walking together with another person shouting 'TO THE EXTREME'.

"Ah..." Naoko went blank on seeing the guy that was shouting then she heard, "Onii-san tone down your voice." Kyoko scolded softly."Its' a nice morning Kyoko so I'm greeting extremely." a guy with silver spiky hair with a scar on his left eyebrow. Then Tsuna along with Yamamoto and Gokudera greeted and she greeted back.

"Good morning." Naoko said looking at the guy. Kyoko just notice that Naoko starring at her brother, "Ah. Naoko-chan he's my brother."

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted. "I'm Naoko Dela Salle, nice to meet you." she smiled, "Join the boxing club! To the extreme!" he asks in a high tone voice."Ah... onii-san you shouldn't ask Naoko-chan." Tsuna smile awkwardly. "Tch. you turf top that's a girl your asking to join your club!" Gokudera shouted. Yamamoto laughed "Sempai, Naoko-chan cannot fight."

"Onii-san! Don't ask such silly things." Kyoko chuckles lightly. "Sorry but I don't know how to boxing." Naoko said with a disturbing smile.

Then after the short introduction they continued to walk the school now with Naoko.

[~Naoko's POV~]

The class has started... A boring teacher came in then after a few hours another teacher came in replacing the first one after another, well you know what I mean, right. I do a casual not so obvious sleep stance; I always do this when a meeting takes place in the Varia mansion. I rested my cheeks to my right hand and the other holding a mechanical pencil, my head is directed to the notebook while my eyes were blocked by my bangs, so I kept my eyes shut. I've been like that for hours and nobody notice it, until.

I hear the chairs clatter, laughter, chatting and, "Jyuudaime let's eat lunch together!", "Tsuna let's eat lunch by the rooftop.", "Jyuudaime will not go with you baseball freak!", "Gokudera-kun. All of us can eat lunch together."

That's what I first heard, Gokudera's irritating voice, Yamamoto's cheerful voice and Tsuna's nervous voice. Then I woke up with still my sleepy eyes. "Ah! Naoko-chan! Join us in lunch." Yamamoto said.

"Hnmmm... what?" I asks lowly coz' I didn't pay attention him as I stretch my arms. He laughed, "You also slept in class! Well as I was saying would you like to eat lunch with us at the rooftop?" he said again.

"Tch. that woman will just cause trouble." Gokudera irritably said. "Gokudera-kun doesn't mean it like that." Tsuna said shyly facing me. "Sorry if I opposed you jyuudaime!" Gokudera bowed in front of Tsuna, I just watched them and look inside of my bag if I have done my lunch or did I really make one.

"Oh... I forgot my lunch... You guys can eat there while I sleep... Again..." I said in a monotone voice as I stand up. "Eh... But aren't you hungry Naoko-chan?" Tsuna questioned me.

"I'm fine. I've got this! I'll just eat later when I come home." I said coolly. "Tch. You should be grateful that jyuudaime is worried about you!" Gokudera growled. "I didn't say to Tsuna that he should be worried." I calmly said to avoid an argument. Gokudera looked at me angrily.

"Eh? Naoko you should ate lunch, I'll share mine if you like." Yamamoto said casually. "No, no, I'll be fine Yamamoto don't worry about me!" I said with smashing my hand to my chest.

The boy just laughed at me, "Ok... If you say so... But are you really sure that you're not hungry or feeling anything?" Tsuna worriedly asks me,_ "I hate making people worry about me."_ I thought to myself.

"Tsuna. I said I'm fine don't worry ok. Even though I'm just new here I can handle myself because I already experience much worst than this." I said smiling at him.

"Well I think this won't go anywhere, let's go to the rooftop to eat!" Yamamoto said joyfully. "To the rooftop!" with much strength that I still have. Tsuna chuckles a bit, Gokudera felt a little terrible... I think...

We walk our way to the rooftop, I don't know what's gotten into me but I already forgot why did I came here in the first place. My mind went blank all of a sudden. And then I felt fresh air touch my cheeks and makes my bangs flew to the other side of my face and may hair plays with it.

I felt that the three boys were starring at me so I look at them, I saw Tsuna blushing so does Gokudera and Yamamoto who is grinning like always...[even though I just known him yesterday I've got a feeling that he's really like that.]

"What are the three of you looking at?" I questioned them, "Ah-Ah, no-no-nothing." Tsuna panicked. "I-I wasn't looking at you, you stupid woman." Gokudera stammered a little but didn't look at me._"Hmm... Did that silver haired guys blush?" _I ask my self at that moment, I heard Yamamoto laughed and said "You look cute a while ago Naoko-chan."

With what Yamamoto said I blush fiercely because nobody ever told me cute... except for my brothers, and some friends... But Yamamoto is a boy, A BOY!

I panic a little but got my senses back and just laughed. "Well all of you should eat your lunches now." stretching my arms and walk thru a space near them, and then I laid myself there comfortably.

"A-Ah... Na-Naoko-chan... Maybe you shouldn't sleep here." Tsuna stammered looking away from me and so does the other two. "Ah... I almost forgot." I just ignore Tsuna...

I stand up again and trying to pull something under my skirt. "O-Oi! Stupid woman what are you doing?" I heard Gokudera shouted at me, Yamamoto said the same thing as Gokudera but in a good manner I still ignore it and Tsuna screaming.

It just take a few minutes but I already heard so many complaints -Gokudera,a short scream with some pauses in between -Tsuna, . A long black leggings slide down on my legs then I laid myself again by the floor. The three boys were dumbfound by my actions.

I laugh inside my mind to there reaction... And my favourite thing to do is ignoring all the people that want to oppose me... Yeah, I always ignore Squalo, Levi and the stupid ass boss. I was still laughing in my mind but now maniacally.

Even though I was sleeping, I could hear the guys' conversation, about something that I cannot relate to myself. Then I could hear something, I suddenly got up on my feet just in time before I could be hit by something... it was a shuriken.

I sigh, "That was close.", "Whoa. Where did that came?" Yamamoto was amazed, "Are you alright Naoko-chan?" Tsuna asks in a between shock, "I'll protect you jyuudaime!" Gokudera immediately screened Tsuna to be you know 'to be safe'. Then a baby shows up in a ninja costume.

[~END OF POV~]

"HIIE! Reborn what are you doing here!" tsuna screamed, "Tsuna is that a friend of reborn?" Yamamoto asks, "Why did you attack jyuudaime?" Gokudera growled, "Wow! A baby! How sweet! And he's wearing a Japanese ninja costume! How nice!" Naoko squeal after having some unwanted short sleep that she needed.

"Ciao, ciao." The baby jumped off and disappeared. "Did you know the baby ninja Tsuna-kun?" she asks, "Anou... you could say that." Tsuna chuckles nervously, "That maybe the kid's friend." Yamamoto interjected, "He wants to kill jyuudaime! How could that baby be Reborn-san's friend after what he has done!" Gokudera grunted.

"Who's Reborn-san?" the girl was questioned hearing a name. "Ciaossu. I'm the one who was called Reborn, Naoko-chan." Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere."HIE! REBORN!" Tsuna screamed again. Yamamoto and Gokudera greeted the baby.

"_Èun piacere conoscerla signor Reborn, sono Naoko Dela Salle._" she spoke in an Italian manner. _"Perché sei qui Naoko?_" Reborn asks. _[Wow! there speaking Italian... Nosebleed! .] _,"_Eh? Signor Reborn sto studiando qui e io sono solo nuovo posto._" Naoko smiled at the baby.

Tsuna and Yamamoto were amazed by her and Reborn's accent, Gokudera just tched and said "_Sei solo a farsi vedere._".

"_Ah, signor Reborn potremmo continuare la nostra conversazionela prossima volta, ci viene disturbare da una personaindesiderata._" Naoko said eyeing Gokudera, "_Ed è signor io so tutto! Ti odio!_" she added but she had a grin showing up.

Tsuna and Yamamoto are just confused on what they were talking about. "Anou... Naok-."Tsuna started to say but then she walk out. "That stupid woman just ignores jyuudaime! How rude is she! I'll blow her up next time I saw her." Gokudera shouted in rage.

"Maa, maa.. you should calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto said gleefully, "You're protecting that stupid woman over our boss!" Gokudera growled. "Gokudera-kun don't be like that!" Tsuna interjected.

Reborn just watched the three but was disturbed by his thought, "_Why a professional assassin is here in Namimori. Hmm... Tsuna should start training._"

* * *

><p>When Naoko walks out of the rooftop. "Ugh. I felt worst." she was holding her head. "I should just go back." she was walking a few steps down and realized that her leggings were still visible so she stop and hid it under her shirt. She then continue on her way down.<p>

"where could he be?" she questioned herself "I wish I had a clue, even just his name.", she shakes her head "Mission first before anything." she repeated in her mind.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

:TRANSLATIONS: [ ones that are italic]

^: Nice to meet you Mr. Reborn, I'm Naoko Dela Salle.

^: Naoko why are you here?

^: Eh? Reborn-san I'm studying here and I'm just new in the place.

^: You're just showing off.

^: Ah, Mr. Reborn we could continue our conversation next time, we are being disturbed by a person.

^: And it is Mr. I know everything! I hate you!

Rin: Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm the author!

Yamamoto: Wish all of you like this chapter!

Tsuna: Rin-chan works hard on this story.

Gokudera: Tch. Jyuudiame you're wasting your time with her!

Reborn: Gokudera is right, she's not even great in this.

Rin: Gokudera and Reborn are being mean to me. TT^TT

Yamamoto: Review the chapter! Onegai!

Basil: thou are thy chapter's end. Thou shall everyone like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing serious

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any other things that I wrote here except my OC cause I made them. ^^

The italic sentences are in there thought and the bold sentences are phone conversations. That's all.

THIRD CHAPTER! xD [this is the continuation of the last chapter (just the POV part only)]

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Friend or Foe**

[~Gokudera's POV~]

"_That stupid woman! Disrespecting jyuudaime like that! She should pay!_" I thought to myself as I was walking with jyuudaime and the baseball freak. "_She should know how to respect him!_"

"Go-Gokudera-kun." he heard his jyuudaime's voice, "AH! Yes jyuudaime! Is there something wrong?" I sincerely ask his jyuudaime. "P-Please be nice to Naoko-chan... She's just new here.." I heard jyuudaime said.

"Bu-But jyuudaime! She's disrespecting you!" I grunted, "Tsuna's right Gokudera! You should be nice to Naoko-chan." I heard the baseball freak said with his irritating grin. "I don't need your opinion you baseball freak!" I shouted to him, "Goku-Gokudera."

I couldn't handle the baseball idiot's stupidity so I walk out. "Jyuudaime I not felling good.","Ah... Ok... I-I'll go with you to the infirmary Gokudera-kun." jyuudaime said.

"It's ok. I can handle myself jyuudaime. I could go on my own." I depend and left jyuudaime with the irritating baseball idiot.

While I am walking, what comes in my mind is that stupid woman because of her un-woman attitude. I do not know but that's the only thing that is running in my mind... Until...

I was walking in the corridors of Nami Middle and stopped in front of the infirmary where the pervert doctor Shamal is... Then I heard, "Ne ne, Shamal! How long have you been here?", "_A girl's voice? why is a girl in there?_" I shouted in my thought with confusion.

"Shut up will you! You're still annoying as always. Why are you here anyway?" I eavesdrop at the pervert doctor's conversation by sticking my ear to the door._ "He might harass the girl"_ I shouted in my head.

"haha! Shamal is getting angry! Shamal will get old five times when getting mad.", "Shut up you childish brat!" That was all I heard because there are footsteps that are getting near the door, so, I ran away hiding.

[~End Of POV~]

Shamal was about to walk out to the infirmary because of annoyance. "Shamal! I'm just teasing you because it's been a long time since we saw each other!" the jolly Naoko said with a grin while sitting by the infirmary bed.

"Tss..." The irritated Shamal just reacted. "Like I don't know. You're a yandere person."

"I'm not like that! I'm better than a yandere person!"

"Shut up already your childish voice and act is irritating!"Shamal shouted in frustration.

"You'll get old, but I'll shut up." there was silence; "Nah. cannot do it longer than that." she spoke again.

Shamal is now scratching the back of his neck. "You've really haven't change a lot since then even though it's just a short stay, isn't Naoko-chan."

Naoko chuckles a bit, "I wanna learn piano again because of the boy and his teacher!"

"Heh. Because of the boy that you wanted to learn to play? How idiotic of you." the pervert doctor taunted.

Naoko blushed a bit, "It's not because of the boy! It's because of the teacher! THE TEACHER!" she pouted.

"Ok, ok... it's the teacher not the boy. Why the teacher?"

"Because she's beautiful, nice, and great at playing the piano." she answered in her chibi form."Where could I see her?"

"She past away." he sadly said."haha... You're joking! right!" she look at him still had a frown in his face."_He's serious!"_

"Ok... Not gonna ask another question 'bout her. K." she tilted her head looking at the floor with a sad aura that surrounded them.

Shamal spoke to change the aura, "I know why your here, Naoko Dela Salle. You're searching for the boy."

Naoko's head shots up, "I'm not... That is just some stupid boy anyway." with her face just like Fran.

She walks to the infirmary door, "Stupid but you were amazed to him." with that last statement of Shamal, Naoko left silently.

* * *

><p>Naoko is walking through the corridors of Nami middle when she bump into someone when she had fallen on her butt.<p>

"Hey! Watch where yo-."The person she bump into was lost in words, "Shut up your the-" she was also lost in words when she look up to see the person she had bump into in.

Gokudera reach his hand out to help her and she accepted, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking." Naoko apologized as she was pulled up by him. "I'm the one should be sorry." he also apologized.

"Heh. Getting nice aren't we Gokudera."a smirk appeared on her face and flip her hair using her hand."Shut up! jyuudaime said that I should be nice towards you!"he shouted clenching his fist.

Shamal went on stalking her. "Both of them really change." the pervert doctor chuckles and didn't continue his doings then walk away.

The two of them were arguing until they've reach the front door to there classroom. "Tss... You really piss me off.", "Same here..."

"Hmmp." he ignored her. "Well let's just not bump into each other again and don't talk about." she looked at the door.

"And lets be friends." she added with a sweet smiled plastered in her face and entered the classroom. Gokudera was a bit dumbfounded by her action that there was a hint of blush on his cheeks but still gather up his courage to go inside.

* * *

><p><em>[Namimori Middle End of Classes]<em>

Naoko stretches her body and then fixes her things so that she can go home. "Naoko-chan would you like to hang-out with us today?" Kyoko ask_._

"Ugh... umm..."Naoko can't say any answers to her friend, "Sorry for not answering immediately, why not? That will be fun right?"

Kyoko nodded, "Yeah, especially with everyone."

"Oh! There's a cake shop in the shopping district that has super delicious cakes!" Naoko squeals.

"Really! Want to try there cakes!" Kyoko squeals. "Can we invite a friend of mine?" she ask.

"Of course! I'll be glad! "Naoko said joyfully, Tsuna and his companion look at the two girls. Hana had already left before them.

"SAWADA! LET'S GO HOME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted from the door."Onii-san! you shouldn't shout." Kyoko said walking towards her brother.

Tsuna looked at Ryohei with a faint smile,"OI! turf top don't tell jyuudaime what to do!" Gokudera said with sneer look.

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU OCTOPUS HEAD!" Ryohei said, "O-Onii-san!" Tsuna shuttered.

"Anou... Kyoko-chan... Are we still going?" Naoko ask. Kyoko nodded "Let's wait for Haru by the shopping district."

"Naoko-chan I can't wait for you to meet my friend." Kyoko said while walking in the front gate of the school and sees a girl in a school uniform that is different from theirs.

"Kyoko-chan!" the girl shouted,"Haru-chan!" Kyoko shouted the girls name and ran towards her pulling Naoko with her with the others followed the two.

"Haru-chan I want you to meet Naoko-chan. Naoko-chan this Haru." Kyoko said with a smile walks besides Haru.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Naoko Dela Salle nice to meet you." Naoko said with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Hahi! A new friend... I'm Haru Miura you can call me Haru. Nice to meet you Naoko-chan!" Haru said cheerfully and holds Naoko's hand.

Naoko gave a weak laugh at Haru." You're a cheerful person Haru-chan.", "I thought you said we'll be meeting her there." she looked at Kyoko.

Kyoko chuckles, "I guess she was already here when I message her."

"Hahi. Of course because Tsuna-san is here!" Haru answered Naoko's question and hugged Tsuna's arm.

"EH? Haru-san!" Tsuna said. "OI! baka! Let go of jyuudaime's arm!" Gokudera shouted and pulling Haru away for his precious boss.

"Don't call Haru-chan Baka! you Baka!" Haru said angrily, death glaring at Gokudera and had let go of Tsuna's arm.

"hehehe... Gokudera-kun its ok now so doesn't be mad at Haru-chan." Tsuna said with an awkward smile on his face and walks in the middle of the two.

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi... what a naive person."_ Naoko thought to herself and looking at Tsuna.

Naoko who was lost in thoughts just by looking at the brunette boy.

"Is someone there?" Yamamoto said waving his hand in front of Naoko. "Ahaha... gomen... I was lost in thoughts." Naoko said scratching her head and chuckles nervously.

The group went to Tsuna's place while the three girls went to the cake shop that Naoko said.

_[Sawada Residence]_

Tsuna arrived at his house with his companions, "Wow! Kyoko's friend is so nice! to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted while taking some crackers. "Hmm... Naoko-chan? She is." Yamamoto said flipping some pages on Tsuna's comic books.

"Hmp... You called her nice. I say she's a rude, disrespectful, idiot girl I've ever meet. She even disrespected jyuudaime! I want to blow her head coz' she doesn't have the right to live!" Gokudera cursed in anger. Yamamoto just laughs it off, Tsuna laugh nervously, and Ryohei shouted "Tako-hedo you shouldn't say such things to a girl! To the extreme!"

"Don't tell me what to say and what not to say turf top!" Gokudera grunted, "Gokudera-kun... You should talk to her, she is really nice... And she's just new here... "Tsuna nervously said to his self proclaimed right-hand man giving him interest on talking to Naoko.

"Bu-But jyuudaime!" Gokudera was stunned, "She disrespect you!"

Tsuna laughs nervously, "She didn't do anything bad to me Gokudera-kun. Why just try to talk to her." he suggested._"i wish nothing bad will happen between the two of them."_

"Then I'll talk to her because jyuudaime wants me to do it." Gokudera straightforwardly said.

* * *

><p>It's already dark in Namimori when Naoko went out to the cake shop with her friends. The cold air of the night made her a bit cold, and then her phone just rang.<p>

**"VOI! Brat! Where are you?"** she heard it very loud that her eardrum have been destroyed. **"OI! Loud mouth Squalo don't shout over the phone!"** she also shouted.

**"Voi! Don't need your opinion! Where are you?"** still the same tone of voice.** "It's my little secret! Why do you bother to know?"** she became calm because she knows that the conversation will just be shouting and Squalo will have the loudest voice.

**"We need you to assist with us on our mission Naoko-chan~."** now is a very sweet voice that has Lussuria written on it. **"Well ok... it's no fun here anyways."** her monotone voice.

**"Oh. She accepted!"** happy Lussuria sing-song voice said.** "Good she accepted!"** overheard on the other line.

**"Is that the only reason why you call?"** Naoko ask.** "Yes our dear Naoko-chan, then we'll meet you at Namimori in a week. Ok I'll just send you the place where we will be staying when we get there." **the mother of the Varia said.

**"Yes Luss-nee. Just send me the other details." **she looks like she wasn't interested but deep inside she is.** "Well Bye. Take care." **Lussuria hang up before she could say good bye.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rin: Damn... I cannot continue this!

Yamamoto: Don't lose hope Rin-chan. -smiles-

Basil: Yamamoto-dono is right! Don't lose hope Rin-dono.

Rin: aw... How thoughtful of you guys. -hugs the two- where are Tsuna-chan and Gokudera-kun?

Yamamoto: Maybe playing mafia without me.

Basil: Thou Sawada-dono might be training with Reborn.

Rin: ._. oh... ok... anyways... End of Chapter 3... -bow-

Yamamoto & Basil: Review please!

Reborn: Do it or else.

Rin and Yamamoto: Meri Kurisumasu minna-san!

Basil and Reborn: Buon Natale.


	4. Chapter 4: Worried friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any other things that I wrote here except my OC cause I made them. ^^

The italic sentences are in there thought and the bold sentences are phone conversations. That's all.

[ Sorry for late update! Read it if you like! Wish you guys would like it! ]

_...C...H...A...P...T...E...R...4..._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The girls had a great hour hanging out that it was the second greatest day in her life.

She was walking in the streets of Namimori when she got a call.

**"Heh. I don't know that you can dwell with the people that you don't like."** the caller said.

"Why do you care? Ne~ Neve-chan." Naoko have irritated said.

**"I just notice that's why... Don't think of anything else."** Naoko could image that her caller was smiling or just had a mischievous smirk.

**"And also I don't know that you're having a hard time in school."** Neve added.

"How did you- "Naoko was cut off.

**"I need to go now... Tell me if you had any news about her."** with that all that she could hear is that a long silence and an irritating phone sound.

"How did she know that I'm going to a school?" that question creeps in her mind stretching her arms in the air and folding it placing her hand by the back , she was humming a sweet tune when she bumps onto someone.

"What's with this person!" she thought to herself, "be good and say sorry."

"Sorry I wasn't looking on the street." she was being good even though her butt hurts because of the collision.

"You should be." the person said irritated.

She tries to stand up but she can't because of pain. "I think I sprained my right ankle... Damn..." she thought.

The person stands up and extends his hand. "What's with you bumping over me?" Her head shots up with a questionable expression.

"It's me you dimwit." she was familiarize with the person's voice. "Go-Gokudera?" her tone of voice is questionable.

"Who else do you think off?" Gokudera half irritated said.

"Well sorry for being stupid for not recognizing you!" she almost shouted while trying to stand up.

He knelt down and checked her ankle.

"I think you have a sprain." he informed. "Well what do you think boy genius." she rolled her eyes.

A vein pops up in his forehead because of anger. While Naoko keeps on standing up secluding the pain that she had been feeling.

"Will you stop standing up your just hurting yourself?" Gokudera shouted.

"Why would I stop? I need to go home now; I don't want your help anyway." shoving off his hand off her sprained feet.

"Jyuudaime said that I need to help you whenever I see you having trouble. I really hate it but it's jyuudaime's orders." Gokudera sighed to his statement.

"Then don't follow you're boss orders... They'll not kill you if you didn't follow him." now in cross sitting position she just looked at him.

"What! I won't disobey jyuudaime... Now don't sit there! It's cold. "He shouted and suddenly carried her. She was shocked that Gokudera suddenly carried her.

"Put me down. Put me down." she shouted repeatedly while struggling.

"Will you hold still?" he demanded because he's not like walking in a straight line. Naoko pouted like a little girl and suddenly drop by a bench near a convenience store.

"Don't go anywhere or I'll hunt you down." Gokudera threatens. "Like I'll listen to you. Ahodera!" Naoko shouted.

"Look... I also don't want to help you -."

"Then why are you helping me if you don't want to!" she cut him off.

"Because jyuudaime said so! So stop shouting at me!"

Both start at a glaring contest, having hateful glares after there small argument.

"Ok... Do whatever you want! But not pervert stuff ok." she admit defeat in the staring contest by looking away. "Like someone crazy enough to do that to you." crossing his arms and walks his way to the store.

"Why that! Ugh! I hate him very much that I want to kill him! Right here, right now!" she thought while she crossed her arms in frustration.

15 minutes have passed and Naoko saw Gokudera's shadow and carrying something. "What took you so long?" she shouted. "I wasn't that long so don't complain." Gokudera just said clearly putting the bag beside her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Say all you want this will be the last time that I will listen to you." she said with confidence. Gokudera just ignored her statement and pulled out a small ice pack from the plastic bag that he carried.

"Stay still ok." he instructed. Naoko obeyed him and gazing somewhere else. "Can you do it a bit faster? I'm in a rush." She demanded calmly looking at him.

Gokudera just 'tched' and keeps on tending her sprain then after he applied a sprain patch. "There I'm finished. Next time be careful." he said giving the plastic bag that he carried, "And here's some patches for your sprain."

"Yes, Yes. Ahodera-kun... I won't let this happen again." Naoko said sarcastically while standing up and walks on the other way, waving at Gokudera.

"Maybe he's not bad after all." Naoko thought while walking on her way home. When she got home, she went upstairs and fell on her bed, without even noticing it she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Naoko, it's alright. I'm here. Don't worry." a boy said hugging wholeheartedly. "Everything will be fine." he whispered to her ear when the door of the room creek open. the girl is silently crying at the boy's chest and hugging him tightly. <em>

She shouted… but it was jus a dream. "A dream, just a dream, don't worry it's just a dream." She said as she got ready for school. On the way to school she saw Kyoko with Haru and the others,

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME!" Kyoko's brother shouted, Naoko snickered and thought "As loud as always" then Gokudera noticed her, they just stared at each other until Tsuna asks "Gokudera-kun what are you staring at?" then Kyoko looked at the place where Gokudera was staring.

"Naoko-chan! Good Morning!" She shouted, Naoko walked towards where Kyoko was, past Gokudera and whispered "For yesterday arigatou Gokudera." Gokudera stared at her as she passed.

"_What's with her?"_ he thought then he noticed Naoko's face was pale "_Maybe her sprain still hurts…oh well._"

Lunch Break and her foot still hurt "Naoko-chan are you okay?" Kyoko asked while looking worried "Ah…oh…yeah" Naoko said

"Maybe you need to go to the infirmary Naoko-chan." Tsuna said who appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, Tsuna-kun don't worry, you too Kyoko-chan don't worry."

She said that and went to the rooftop, she lied, she was still worried about that strange dream and her sprain hurts like hell, "What are you doing here? Do you want to be bitten to death?" she looked up and saw a guy in a gakuran there.

"_Don't get irritated and say sorry."_ She thought "Oh! Is this your turf? I'm sorry that I went here without knowing it." She said while getting up

Making her sprain more severe in the process, she twitched but ignored it, he glared at her "If you must stay here don't get in my way, you're sprained, right?" he said.

"_He has sharp eyes huh." _She thought and said "Thanks, oh… by the way my name's Naoko, Naoko del Salle and yours?" he just glared at her "Hibari Kyoya"

"Hmm… then can I call you Kyo-chan?" she held out her hand, he looked at it like he was about to cut it down with that she reacted instinctively and pulled her hand away.

"Do whatever you want." He said while turning his back away from her, she can't help but smile with that childish reaction.

"Well, break is almost over so I'll be going now." She left him there, as she was walking away Kyoya was staring at her intently.

While walking down the hall she snickered "_What's with him? Maybe he's in-love with me_" she thought jokingly.

On her way to their classroom she saw Gokudera "Where have you been? You stupid woman! You made jyuudaime worried!" He shouted at her.

She just gave her a sweet but painful smile and said "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

He just stared at her with amazement "Well, I have to go now, class is about to start." She said that and passed by him.

"_She seems kind of different."_ Gokudera thought and followed her in the classroom.

When they entered the classroom Kyoko shouted "Naoko-chan! Where have you been? We were so worried."

Naoko smiled at her and hugged her "You worry too much, Kyoko-chan."

"Of course we would worry, you suddenly disappeared and on top of that you're injured." She heard Yamamoto's voice, when she looked up he looked at her seriously.

"_I didn't know that Yamamoto could have that kind of strained expression." She thought to herself, _"I'm sorry I made all of you worried, I was just at the rooftop."

After a few seconds Yamamoto smiled again and after that the teacher went in the classroom and started class.

Around that time Gokudera remembered Naoko's and Shamal's conversation in the infirmary and wondered who they were talking about.

"Homeroom is now finished; all of you may now take your leave." All of the students stood up and bowed down before their teacher left.

"Naoko-chan, do you want to hang out at Tsuna's place?" Yamamoto said "Yeah! You should come to my house with Kyoko and the others" Tsuna said.

"Gokudera-kun are you coming along?" Kyoko asked "Nah. I have an important thing I have to settle." While saying those last words he looked at Naoko solemnly then left.

"_Seriously! What's with him?" _Naoko thought then said "I'd love to come"

When Gokudera reached the infirmary, he saw Shamal there just lazing around.

"Oh! Hayato, What are you doing here?" Shamal said.

Gokudera leaned on the door, "I heard you and that stupid woman talking the other day, and mind telling me what it was about?"

Shamal grinned at him "OH~ so you're interested in her now, huh?" Gokudera flashed him a death glare

"If you don't want to tell me just say so." He said grumpily

Shamal's grin got wider and wider "You'll know in time what we were talking about."

"Don't play with my mind." Gokudera shouted

Shamal looked at him solemnly that he flinched "So… You _ARE_ interested in her."

Gokudera blushed "It doesn't matter! Just answer the question!"

He was kicked out the door "Don't ask unnecessary things!" Shamal shouted at him

* * *

><p>"<em>So this is Sawada Tsunayoshi's house, it's smaller that I anticipated." <em>Naoko thought as they went in the house.

"Tadaima!" Tsuna shouted "eh… Where are Reborn and the others?"

"Oh~ Tsu-kun! Welcome home." A brown-haired woman said "You have a new friend?"

"Um… I'm Naoko del Salle, nice to meet you." Naoko bowed

"Nao-chan! Nice to meet you I'm Tsu-kun's mom." She said and smiled

"Uh… Mom we'll be upstairs." Tsuna said

"Un, I'll bring you drinks in your room."

"_Tsu-kun, huh? What a funny family."_ Naoko thought while they were going upstairs, when they reached the room Reborn was there.

"I was expecting you, Naoko del Salle" Reborn said in a serious expression

"Ah… What's going on reborn?" Tsuna asked nervously

Naoko was taking out something from her pocket while looking at Reborn tensely

"Whoa… Naoko-chan what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked while smiling

Naoko threw something at reborn, it hit reborn straight in the mouth in just a millisecond "How's that?" Naoko ginned evilly

Reborn didn't move for a moment "Naoko-chan! What did you do?" Tsuna was panicking

Munch…Munch…Munch… "Hmm… Your cooking improved Naoko, the sasamochi was delicious."

"Thank you Reborn-kun!" Naoko smiled sweetly, Tsuna was dumbfounded, "I want to have some too." Yamamoto said "me too, me too" Kyoko and Haru said together

A few hours past, they were having so much fun that Naoko didn't even notice the time. 8 PM

"Oh it's this late! I have to go!" She said while standing up. "Oh! Then I'll send you home." Yamamoto said

"We'll be going too Tsuna-kun" Kyoko said

"Well… Be careful on your way home." Tsuna said

Kyoko and Haru were going the other way

"Yamamoto-kun aren't you going that way too?" Naoko asked with worried eyes

"Well… It's okay after all it's better to make sure that nothing happens to you." He grinned

"Yamamoto you shoul-" she was cut off by a sudden phone call

"Hello?"

**"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU PLANNING NOT TO LET US IN?"** She heard squalo's voice

TO BE CONTINUED….

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Yumi: Rin-chan! Don't stress yourself too much okay! We all love ya!

Tsuna: Do your best Rin-chan!

Yamamoto: Don't give up!

Ryohei: WE'LL BE SUPPORTING YOU TO THE EXTREME!

* * *

><p>-Other side-<p>

Rin: Yumi-chan is my assistant! Please be nice to her!

Gokudera: Yeah right. You made her do this chapter all by herself.

Rin: I do not! I ask her kindly and she accepted my offer! Reborn! Gokudera-kun is being mean!

Reborn: Gokudera is right you made her do it .

Rin: -depress- End of chapter 4.

Gokudera: Tss. Review.

Reborn: Comment if you hate it or needs improvement. Yumi- amateur writer. Rin- lower than a beginner.

Rin: I'm a Novice already! Novice! TT^TT


	5. Chapter 5: Clueless

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any other things that I wrote here except my OC cause I made them. ^^

_...C...H...A...P...T...E...R...5..._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Naoko having the urge of destroying her phone after what she had heard. "Anou... Naoko-chan is there something wrong?" her companion, who is Yamamoto ask.

"Ah. It's nothing Yamamoto-kun. Well I think we should part ways now." She said giving a reassuring smile, "Bye! See you at school tomorrow!" She shouted running straight.

"Ok! See you too tomorrow!" Yamamoto shouted back at her, watching her retreating figure being enveloped in the darkness and after that he walks his way to the other direction.

While Naoko sense that she is far away from the boy she flips her phone open and pressed a number in her speed dial.

**"Vooooooooooooooooi! BAKA GAKI! WHY DID YOU HANG UP ON ME!"** that was the first thing that she heard on the other line.

"Well hello too BAKA TAICHOU. And what are you saying before! Not letting you inside?" she said sarcastically.

**"Don't go all innocent in me you baka gaki."** Squalo replied in a high tone of voice.** "Oh give me that Squalo."** she heard ignoring Squalo's rant.

**"Oh Naoko-chan just ignore captain's rant he's just not in a good mood."** Lussuria was now taking over Squalo's phone. _"Yeah right. When did this loud mouth captain have a good mood."_ she thought.

"Yeah, yeah. What is he even saying anyway?" She questioned. Then it hit her head the reason why her loud mouthed captain was shouting at her.

**"You know the message that I send a few days earlier."** Lussuria said. "Oh that. I have the key!" She jollily said over the phone and Squalo heard it.

**"Vooooi! You baka gaki you shouldn't have know from the start!"** The second in command captain shouted in his loudest voice.

"I'm on my way there anyways so just wait for me." she stated,** "About time you commoner."** she heard Bel's voice over the phone.

"LUSSURIA... DIE!" with a low but intimidating voice she hung up and continues its way to the hotel that all of them would be staying.

[~Sawada Residence~]

"Hey Reborn! How did you know that Naoko can make sasamochi?" Tsuna ask, he just finished taking his bath and saw reborn drinking tea by the table.

"I have my ways Dame-Tsuna." Reborn answered, "But Reborn. At school, you and... Naoko-chan... Feels like you've known... each other..." Tsuna nervously said but saw his tutor already sleeping by his hanging bed besides his bed.

The boy sighed and thought, "It's like you've known her for quite a long time and talking to her comfortably by the rooftop last time."

He fixed himself and made his way to his bed for a new day tomorrow. Reborn read what is in his mind. "Dame-Tsuna you need to start with your training soon." after the baby's thinking he fell asleep.

Naoko was now in front of a luxurious hotel, she held her bag strap tight and her other hand turned to form a fist. As she entered the hotel lounge there's the loud shout that a vein pop in her forehead.

[~Naoko's POV~]

"VOI! BAKA GAKI! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP! "Shouted by the loud mouth captain.

"Shut up loud mouth half-brained second in command captain! You have no right to scold me!" I said pointing a finger in his face.

"Have not right! You are the one responsible keeping us outside this shit hole the whole day!" he said pointing his sword at me.

"Ushishi. Stop this nonsense fights and let the prince goes to his room." Belphegor interjected after throwing some of his knives to the two of us which we eventually dodge.

"You stupid fake prince! You're not the boss off me!" when I'm about to run towards him there's a bullet that nearly hit my face but it just passed by cheeks.

"You scum. Open the damn room now or else." There's my Boss, Xanxus, who threaten me and nearly killed me. "Yes boss." I answered and bowed as I went to the elevator along with the others excluding Levi and Xanxus who is left behind.

"Ah. Naoko-chan? Is that wound hurt?" Lussuria asked me in concern. "Tch. serves her right." Squalo remarked. "If the stupid commoner just came early then this wouldn't happen." I seriously wanted to hurt the idiot fake prince and half brained loud-mouth captain right now but I rather restrain myself and not get to trouble again.

"I'm fine Luss-nee." I finally said as the elevator's twin door open and I quickly went out open the big elegant stupid door and made my way inside then towards my room.

Now I'm inside my room, I've thrown my bag at the side then I slumped myself by my bed, there is still some blood coming out of the missed gun shot that I have and I don't even care.

I heard a knock on my door and a voice, "Naoko dear, are you awake? Do you wanna eat something?" it was Lussuria but I ignored the call and kept quiet so that he might think that I'm asleep after a few minutes Lussuria's footsteps wouldn't be heard.

Then I sat up, wiped my blood that stained cheek and checked my right foot to see if there are any changes. "Tss... A sprain is still a sprain... I should consult the pervert doctor for this." I murmured.

[~End of POV~]

She fell asleep after checking her sprain then dreamt about something.

_Loud footsteps roamed around the mansion, sounds of guns shooting in each direction, screams of sadness and tragedy, there was a soft crying inside a closet with a girl hugging a boy tighter crying really hard and avoiding loud sobs escaped her lips._

_"Don't worry everything is fine. I'm here don't worry now ok." The boy said. _Naoko was there standing next to a closet, she remember the place, the happenings, the grieve and sadness that she had felt on the day.

"_But fratello, everyone is." the girl said in between sobs and didn't continue. "They will be ok. Now I'm here right, I'll protect you no matter what." the boy who is the girl's brother said._

Naoko holds her head, aching because of the memory that she is remembering, crying because pure of sadness and grieve. She can't take it anymore and she heard a creek sound.

_The two children went out to there hiding spot, holding there hands together and going to open the door. _"No don't open the door." she spoke but no words came out. She wanted to scream it out but it's too late.

Naoko suddenly woke up sweating like there's no tomorrow and breathing hard. "A dream... It's just another dream... _just a dream._" she murmured the last three words then she set herself up to school.

When is all set up there was a knife that passed by to her face. "Ushishishi. Where would the commoner go with that filthy clothes?" Bel said with his signature grin plastered in his face.

"Well Ohayou fake ouji-sama. And for your information it's called a uniform not filthy clothes." She said fixing herself, puffing her high pig tails and her bangs.

"Mou~ where would our little Naoko-chan go?" Lussuria asks having a failed attempt hug and his face now on the floor. "I'm doing my own mission now so ciao." the Varia girl waved and left the fancy hotel.

As Naoko walks its way to Nami middle, she was holding her phone up to her ear calling someone.

"Fratello! Ohayou!" she shouted over. A groan was heard, "Could you lower down your voice. Its night here and I still need to wake up early later."

"Gomene onii-chan, Did Dino-kun left you with some of his works?" she concernedly ask. "Can you call later." there was a super long pause, "It's still dark here. Please~." the man pleaded in a childlike manner.

"Ok... I'll call later and act like your age! Have a pleasant sleep Fratello." after that sentence a beep sound was already heard. "Is he that tired." she let out a sigh then dialled another number again.

"Yo~ Are ya busy?" she asks directly, "Hmm... Pretty unusual of you to call me at this hour." the man's voice replied hearing some papers flipping.

"Eh? How do you say? Wait! You're working late right now! Right?" she asks happily in a curious manner. There was a long silence before he replied, "Yeah, I need to finish all of these by tomorrow", now hearing a pen being tapped." I know why you called so I'll just update you." he said directly.

Naoko jump happily, "Hontou ni! Arigatou gozaimasu Lexus-kun! Ganbatte ne~!" with a bright smile on her face. "What did you say? You know that I'm really not good in speaking and understanding Japanese language." he protested, "Well like I said I'll update. Bye." he hung up.

After phone calling two men she was a bit satisfied. Then a frown was formed in her face, ignoring the pain that been protesting in her right leg. She was just walking aimlessly on the direction towards the school.

Tsuna and company is walking towards Nami chuu with some interesting talk or should I say just some regular nagging by Gokudera, laughing off all what Gokudera says by Yamamoto, and shouting the words 'Extreme' by their Sasagawa-senpai. Tsuna, on the other hand stops of all them so that may not cause trouble.

Seeing the scene that they've been doing Tsuna somewhat gave up on them and saw a girl in a Nami chuu uniform with curly red hair in high pig tails bouncing.

"Isn't that... Naoko-chan?" he whispered then Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere walking besides him. "It is her. I think she has some problems in mind."

The three boys stopped and looked at the girl who is a bit far away from them. "It's just her. So what's the matter jyuudaime? Is she hurting you?" Gokudera exclaimed making Tsuna startled.

"Sh-She didn't do anything to me Gokudera-kun." the boss stuttered. Yamamoto laughed, "You always think that Naoko-chan is bad even thought she's not."

"Well she really is disrespecting jyuudaime you baseball freak." The bomber shouted. " Tako hedo! That girl is really nice to the extreme! So don't doubt her." the boxer cling his arms around the silver haired bomber.

"Don't call me 'Tako hedo' you turf top." Gokudera said trying to shove off Ryohei's arm but he didn't want to let go.

"O-Onii-san." Tsuna just stuttered. The four boys along with the baby in a suit walk towards the girl.

Reborn walks fast to catch up to Naoko, and the baby did jumping in her right shoulder he greeted her. "Ohayou Naoko-chan."

"Ah... Reborn-kun... Ohayou." the girl said with a small smile facing the baby in her right shoulder. "You're worried about her. Right."

"Who wouldn't?" she looks at the ground. "You all know that she could take care of herself now." Reborn just said until the two of them heard a scream.

"HIIIIE! Gokudera-kun! Please keep all your bombs!" the one who screamed was Tsuna. "Jyuudaime I want to end this turf top's life right now!" Gokudera was holding three dynamites in each hand and just being stopped by Yamamoto who was holding his shoulders and Tsuna blocking his way.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

-At Rin-chan's room-

Rin: Victory at last!

Reborn: Hmm... You really think so. -Evil smirk-

Rin: Uwah! Reborn's a bully! TTOTT

Tsuna: Ahaha. Anou... let's send this to Yumi-san, Rin-chan.

Rin: Ah, yes yes let's send it to her.

Reborn: I'll deliver it for you stupid author.

Rin & Tsuna: O.O NO! Tsuna/I will deliver the 5th chapter to Yumi!

Rin: Good idea. Bye Tsu-chan! Take care! Say hi to Yumi-chan for me!

Tsuna: Yes Rin-chan!-left the room-

Reborn: -disappeared and followed Tsuna-

Rin: Hmm... Where did reborn-kun go?

-Yumi's room-

Reborn: Yumi , here's the newly organized chapter 5.

Yumi: Arigatou Reborn –gives him sasamochi and clear green tea-

Tsuna: -Suddenly bursts in the room- uwa! Reborn! Where's the updates?

Yumi: It's here Tsu-kun don't worry –hugs him-

Tsuna: -blushes- I hope the chapter's okay.

Yumi: Don't worry, I just revised a few things that are unnoticeable by the naked eye

:D


	6. Chapter 6: It's the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any other things that I wrote here except my OC cause I made them.^_^

-sorry some of the lines in this chapter are from the anime episode or by the manga. .

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_...C...H...A...P...T...E...R...6..._

After that mornings incident they just went inside there classroom quietly, while Naoko just left after she put her bag in her seat.

"Eh? Where could she be going?" Tsuna thought to himself as he saw Naoko's body disappear from the door. He the glance at Gokudera who had a dark aura around him that he sensed, he just gave a weak smile. He looks over to Yamamoto's seat but it was empty. "Oh."He said he's having a meeting with his club members." he thought again leaving a heavy sigh leave his lips.

"Tsuna-kun, daijobu?" someone said behind him and made him startle. He turned around and saw Kyoko, the girl he likes. "Ah. I-I'm fi-fine Kyoko-chan." he stuttered.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like it." Kyoko was a little bit worried about him and also to Gokudera. "And what happen to Gokudera-kun? He doesn't look happy?"

Tsuna nervously laugh. "It's just nothing to worry about Kyoko-chan. something just came up that made him like that." he scratch his chin with a small smile.

* * *

><p>When Naoko walk out of her classroom there are group of boys went to her and she tried to ignore them but.<p>

"Hey there Dela Salle-chan." one of them said. She stayed quiet and rushed her way out of the crowed. "She's so cute." she heard one of them say and she was pissed off because of it.

She was walking really fast when she bumped someone on her way. Both of them fell on there butts.

"Itaii..." Naoko murmured holding her butt. The person she bumped into was a girl, she stared at her. The girl is wearing the same uniform as her but only the white blouse with a ribbon and she has glasses.

She watched her stand up and fixed herself. Naoko also stands up, "Ah. I'm sorry... I wasn't watching where I was going. ", "its ok... Just next time... watch where your walking." the girl said fixing her glasses and she nodded.

_"She looks familiar."_ she thought as she looked at the girl walking in the opposite way as her. Then she continued going to her destination...

* * *

><p>She was walking around the infirmary grabbing necessary stuff that she needed.<p>

"What the hell!" Shamal shouted at her. "Sorry, I needed this stuff for my own good so don't shout at me!" she piled up all the things that she got on a paper bag that she had then shouted at him.

"Give me a proper reason. You're stealing school property." The pervert doctor scratches his neck. "Like I care..." she casually said and left the room.

"Tss... that girl never changes..." he just sighed and looked through the window.

* * *

><p>Naoko is walking through the corridors casually when she suddenly stopped and looked outside.<p>

[~Naoko's POV~]

_"This morning sky is different than what I always see everyday."_ it was really different if your doing so many things that is sometimes not in your league.

It pisses me off then adds those guys that wanted to talk to me. _"I wanna kill somebody right now."_** Yes!** I really wanted to that because this week is like another type of hell. Assignments, quizzes, test, then there's stupid Gokudera that had been pissing me off all the time especially in the morning that it really pisses me off.

I started walking again... Now my head had been flooding different memories. My childhood,_ a scenery that is full of sincerity, a woman and a boy who is sitting on a chair, two children playing together at the garden._

When I'm getting old, _there where little two boys and a girl reading a book in a library, serious and laughing over the book that they are differently reading._

With my brother, _in a rooftop of abandoned building, in a dark cloudy night a boy is hugging a girl to give comfort._

My friends, _There were five people sitting by the edge of a cliff while mesmerizing the scenery below there feet._

Then suddenly my horrible memories have taken over... _There were many blood, corpse, yelling, and desperate cries are the only sounds that are revolving over and over._

"Nhhg." I hold my head because of a sudden headache then I just felt that something liquid flew to my cheek. "Shit! What is this?" I suddenly fell down on the floor. _Tears, I_ don't know what happening to me that I happen to be crying with no reason or what so ever then I heard a voice.

"What happened to you? Crying in the middle of the hallway... Tss... You're a big problem to jyuudaime." I was shock to hear his voice that I look up to him with my still teary eyes.

"Hey. Come here and do me a favor will ya." I pulled him close to me making him kneel down in front of me, "Just lend me your shoulder for a minute. Sorry for the trouble."

[~End of POV~]

[~Gokudera's POV~]

I went out of the classroom cause of the girls inside are so loud, asking unnecessary questions about me. As I went outside I could hear murmurs around me from the other students from other classes. I just ignore because listening to them make much more pissed off as of before, then I just continued walking, I don't know where my feet will take me... Then... I saw her.

She was at the floor softly crying. I felt a pang in my chest._ "Maybe it's my fault that she's crying."_ I already made some girls cry before but this... I don't know... it felt different and many questions have been wandering in my mind right now... UGH...

So I walk towards her, "What happen to you? Crying in the middle of the hallway... Tss... You're a big problem to jyuudaime." Stupid! Stupid! Why did you say those things!

"Hey. Come here and do me a favor will ya." I heard her say and pulled me over to her. I was closer to her than before. "Just lend me your shoulder for a minute. Sorry for the trouble." there was sadness in her voice when she said that to me.

After what she said my body just moved on its own, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and comforting her gently patting her back like that I feel that I've know her for a long time and I feel a bit happy that I could hug her like this.

"And you. Next time don't just cry off all suddenly." I softly said, "It makes me...A little... Umm... A little uncomfortable." I stuttered then I felt blood rushed to my head as I hugged her tightly.

"I'm... I'm really... so-sorry... For the trouble Go-Gokudera-kun" she was still crying then the first bell rang. **SHIT** the bell.

"Oi, Naoko-chan... Anou... You should... Umm... stay to the infirmary until your fine... I'll just notify sensei that you fainted when I saw you." I said with a soft expression as I carried her and went to the infirmary.

"Eh?" that was the only word that escaped her lips when she looked at me with tears still falling down on her eyes. As we arrived Shamal was sitting at a chair with his head by the table.

"Hey Shamal can she stay here for a while?" I ask in a rush while I placed her by the vacant beds in the room, he was looking at the two of us with an amused expression.

"Oh... She's a lovely one. Nice catch there Hayato." Shamal was so amused on Naoko who I carried from the hallway to here. "Shut up Shamal! Don't do anything to her." that was the last thing I said as I rushed out of the infirmary to avoid anymore annoying questions from him.

[~End of POV~]

When Gokudera rushed his way out of the room. Shamal still have that amused face that Naoko can't draw the face Shamal is making. "Ok... Are you happy to see me cry or that the Octopus head didn't say any reason why?" Naoko said in a bit horrified voice.

Shamal chuckled, "It's nothing. So... tell me what happen? Shamal will take care of you~." Shamal attempted to glomp her but was greeted by a punch in the face and a kick at the stomach.

"You're such a pervert Shamal! I'll be leaving!" Naoko shouted and grumpily left the infirmary while wiping her tears away.

As the first class starts and the teacher was checking the attendance, "Ok, Dela Salle Naoko. he called and repeated her name again. "Is she present?" he ask, no one answered.

When Gokudera was about to talk when the door slides open. "I'm here!" someone said by the door. "Dela Salle-san! Why did you just arrived now!" there teacher shouted.

Naoko was panting really hard, "I-I was at the infirmary when I woke up. I don't know what happen to me." she explained catching her breath.

"Go to your seat and let's start the class now." he just said as he starts writing at the board. Naoko went to her seat and stares at Gokudera's back.

"His expression..." she thought... Leaving a sigh in her lips.

It was the middle of the third period class when the school intercom turned on. "All teachers please go to the conference to discuss some matters at hand and students please follow the rules and listen to you class president." the person said.

"Ok class I'll be leaving and also." the teacher looks at the class president. "Please listen to your class president to avoid any trouble." she said while fixing her things and left.

Tsuna looked back at Naoko, "Etou... Naoko-chan what did you do before the bell had rang?" he ask.

Naoko groaned softly, "Hmm." as she slowly wakes up. "nhhg... Did someone just talk to me?" she murmured questionably scratching her head with her two hands making it look crazy.

"OI! don't just go ignore jyuudaime again you stupid woman!" Gokudera shouted. _"Hiiie! This will cause a problem!"_ Tsuna screamed in his mind.

"Why do you fucking care Ahodera-kun." Naoko emitted a dark aura around her._ "I knew it!"_ Tsuna thought once again, "Anou... Naoko-chan di-didn't me Tsuna was cut off.

"Why you!" Gokudera started to show his bombs. "So you want a fight ei~ Ahodera-kun." Naoko was going to slip her weapon but there was a shout in the middle of the room calling there attention.

"Gokudera Hayato! Dela Salle Naoko! Stop this ruckus or it will go directly with to the principal!" the president shouted. "You're not the boss off me!" Gokudera retort.

Naoko surrendered, "Ok. I'll just be going to the comfort room President-san." she waved a hand and walked out, all of her classmates stared at her as she left then murmurs sprouts.

"Naoko-chan is so weird you know." a girl murmured, "Yeah! and she always sleep to class but passes sensei's exams." the other girl exclaims.

"Dela Salle-chan is so cute!" A boy fantasized, "She's also cool! She really wanted to fought Gokudera!" another boy butted in the conversation.

Yamamoto looked around there room then chuckles a bit, "Naoko-chan is quiet popular to everyone here.", "Because she has an impressive mind that can handle the three off you without damaging her mind." Hana interjected.

"Hana-chan that was very mean for you to say to them." Kyoko warned her friend. "Kyoko I'm just saying the truth." Hana defended herself as she also went to the door and Kyoko followed her.

"Kurokawa! Where do you think your going? You to Sasagawa-chan?" The president shouted. "Why do you care! We're just going to the comfort room also! Sheesh Hana was irritated and just walk out while Kyoko was a worried about Hana's behaviour and also about there president.

"I'm really sorry for my friend's behaviour President-san." Kyoko bowed in a cute manner and followed her.

All the boys in the classroom in exception with Gokudera was 'awed' with Kyoko's expression especially Tsuna. "She's so cute." They all thought with a blush tinted in there face.

* * *

><p>~ At the Girls Comfort Room ~<p>

Naoko was hitting her head by the wall when Hana and Kyoko went in. "Naoko!" both girls shouted and stopped Naoko's actions."What are you doing you idiot!" Hana partially shouted.

"Naoko-chan stop hitting your head to the wall." Kyoko said. "Ah... Sorry I was just waking myself up." Naoko said as she shakes her head. _"Is that how normal people wake themselves up."_ Hana thought.

"Even though it wakes you up don't do that you might get your head hurt." Kyoko with much concern said. Hana sighed, "Yeah, don't do that anymore or else you might end up being stupid."

Naoko hold her head, "OK. I'll stop doing it." she agreed and now brushing her hair with her bare hands. The two seeing her struggle helped out, "Don't use your hand to comb your hair it will ruin its beauty." Hana gave her a tip.

Kyoko took out a small comb in her pocket and gently untangled the strands of her hair, "Hana-chan is right. Your hair is really beautiful, the curls of your hair is a full revolution, and it's so cute!" Kyoko squeal a little.

"Does it really?" Naoko was questioned by there statements. Both girls nodded, as Kyoko tied her hair in a half pony.

"Now. How does it look?" Kyoko ask as she let her face the mirror. "Nice work Kyoko-chan! She's much cuter than before." Hana praised as she winked at Naoko.

Naoko blushed really hard and looked at the mirror with a smile on her face. As they exit Naoko took a few steps back and smiles, _"Its different here than there."_ she thought and walk besides her two friends.

* * *

><p>~ Classroom ~<p>

The three girls are back and saw the whole class all happy and cheering. "Hey what's going on?" Hana ask one of there classmates. As both Naoko and Kyoko glance around with there classmates very happy then Yamamoto approached them.

"Class is already over." He cheered, Kyoko was smiling happily and Naoko jump in joy around Yamamoto so all the girls who is in Yamamoto's fan club looked at her with anger.

Naoko went to her seat humming a happy tune. "Eh.. Naoko-chan you're so happy now." Tsuna said with curiosity.

"Because~." Naoko smiled to the fullest, "There's no classes!" she shouted and hugged Tsuna.

Tsuna squeaked softly then Gokudera suddenly interrupted, "Oi. Stupid stop hugging jyuudaime. It might kill him." he said with a hint off threat to her.

"Hugging won't kill him or anyone Ahodera-kun so don't destroy our love." she stuck her tongue out and hugs Tsuna again. "Naoko-chan you might make Gokudera-kun mad again." Tsuna whispers.

"It's ok Tsuna-kun. He's just jealous because I'm hugging his jyuudaime~." she whispered back and winked.

"Hey! Tsuna! Let's all go out!" Yamamoto clings at Tsuna then Naoko release her hug, "Why you baseball freak! Don't cling at jyuudaime!" Gokudera was pulling Yamamoto away from Tsuna.

Then Yamamoto just cling at Gokudera, "It will be fun now Gokudera! We'll be having fun with Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana and Naoko!" he cheered happily.

"Sorry I have something important to do." Hana said, "Aw.. Can't you do that on another day?" Naoko ask with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll come with you guys next time. Ok." Hana finalized her decision and fixes her things. "Hana-chan we could go to the cake shop by the shopping district, I heard that they also have some great cakes." Kyoko said as she clasp her hands together and ran besides her.

* * *

><p>~ Outside the school ~<p>

"we'll be having fun~!" Yamamoto and Naoko said in a singly tune as they cling with each other. Gokudera was pissed off by the two off them.

Kyoko laughed softly, "Yamamoto-kun and Naoko-chan are pretty happy about this." she said.

Tsuna looks at Kyoko, "Yeah... Seems like it and that couldn't be helped.. Having an early dismissal." he scratched the back off his neck.

As they were walking, they meet up with Haru and also with the kids. "Hahi! Tsuna-san! Minna!" Haru shouted over them.

"Who invited them over!" Gokudera said in a pissed off manner. "I contact her is that a problem?" Naoko said confidently. "Why you!" Gokudera was going to attacked her when Yamamoto stopped him.

"Haru-chan." Kyoko shouted back and runs towards to have a hug. "Haru-chan is happy to see Kyoko-chan and the others." Haru hugged back.

"Wah! Lambo-san wants to play now!" Lambo said as he runs around, "Lambo! Don't go running around!" I-pin shouted at him as she followed him around.

"Lambo! Behave yourself!" Tsuna tries to discipline the kid in a cow suit. "Well where should we go?" Naoko ask clasping her hands together.

"Let's go to the arcade!" Fuuta suggested and Yamamoto agreed happily, while Naoko looked annoyingly at Tsuna who chases Lambo by the pet store then at the Ladies store.

"Gah! Lambo! Stop going around!" Tsuna was now irritated at chasing Lambo.

All of them went to the arcade center and played and have fun till they got tried. "That was fun!" Naoko was hugging a huge teddy bear.

Fuuta laughed, "Naoko-nee is great at the shooting game right Yamamoto-nii." Fuuta commented, "Yeah! It feels like she's a professional!" Yamamoto said grinning.

"Tch. She just got lucky." Gokudera interjected. "Yeah right Ahodera-kun." Naoko rolled her eyes.

"Ne ne.. Lambo-san is thirsty." Lambo declared. "Well we all should take a break or two." Kyoko suggested.

All of them agreed and went to there separated ways of feeding there stomach and getting the feeling of tiredness out of there systems.

Tsuna was with Kyoko, I-pin, and Lambo taking a drink in there beverages. While the others went out to buy food for themselves.

"Tsuna thank you for today." Kyoko said with a smile on her face. Tsuna was obviously shock, "A-ah.. I-It was nothing! At least you, Lambo, I-pin , Fuuta and also the others have had fun." Tsuna was nervous that he stuttered at his statement.

The I-pin and Lambo were resting while Tsuna and Kyoko were talking when Kyoko suddenly scream after the loud explosion.

"Tsuna look up there!"she said in a panic state, "Someone's there." she then pointed.

Tsuna looked up then the two kid hastily went to Kyoko. "What the- Why is that person there!" Tsuna screamed.

Then the others suddenly appeared, "Jyuudaime are alright?" the worried self proclaimed right-hand man said.

"Always worried at one person only." Naoko thought, "Hey Tsuna, Kyoko are you guys alright? How 'bout Lambo and I-pin?" Yamamoto asks in a concerned matter.

Lambo and I-pin where in a panic and also crying. While Haru and Fuuta went to Kyoko, Lambo and I-pin.

"What the hell." Naoko muttered as she saw the person up by the tall building._ "What the hell are you doing here Squalo."_ she thought as she caught sight of the person shouting 'Voi'.

Then a boy that blasted off the building landed on Tsuna with his head first hitting Tsuna.

"All of you who can't fight go straight home." Reborn appeared suddenly out of nowhere and lead Kyoko and the others to the opposite direction while Gokudera and Yamamoto went to Tsuna.

Naoko moved forward where the boys where. "Hey Tsuna are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah.." Tsuna manage to say as Gokudera and Yamamoto helped him to stand. "You should go with the others."Gokudera said but Naoko ignored him.

"Who's the weird guy?" Naoko asks as she moved forward to where the boy was unconscious.

_"Damn it's Basil." _her thoughts went on panic mode and started to back away. "What's wrong Naoko-chan?" Yamamoto asks as he hold onto her shoulders.

"I-It's nothing Yamamoto-kun." she stuttered as she take a few steps aback. "Voi! Are you scum related to that piece of trash over there." Squalo pointed his sword at a panic Tsuna and co. then look at the person surrounding him.

Naoko went to the nearest thing to hide at Squalo._ "Oh my god! What to do! What to do! He can't see me here hanging out with them?" _her mind was in a super panic state that she just stayed at the spot that she is hiding and just listening to there conversation.

"Voi! Are you brats mute! Answer my fucking question!" Squalo shouted really pissed off. The mysterious boy stands up and took and looked the picture that left his pocket.

The boy was shocked, "Thou Sawada-dono thy leave and I will handle the opponent." he said.

"What? How do you know me? I won't leave you!" Tsuna stammered by his statement until the mysterious boy introduced himself.

"Art thou Basil, Sawada-dono. My master wanted me to give this to you." he handed him a box with the Vongola embedded on it with the half rings.

"Hie! What is this! I said I don't want to be apart of the mafia thing!" Tsuna screamed. Squalo peeked at Tsuna and Basil, _"So those that brat know him."_ he thought.

"Voi!" Squalo shouted, "Stop your yapping there and give me that half rings!" as he lounged himself forward and Basil did the same.

Naoko was shock,_ "Rings." _that word pop in her mind._ "It almost left my mind! But all those information is not a waste after all."_

There movements are as fast as light that the only thing that the spectators can see were there clashing weapons.

"Whoa! There's so fast!" Yamamoto said with amusement, "Uwah! what's happening here!" Tsuna is still panicking, "Don't worry jyuudaime! I'll protect you!" Gokudera said shielding Tsuna..

Then after a minute of Basil fighting Squalo he was defeated. "Voi! You brats! Who's next!" Squalo challenge them pointing his sword to Tsuna.

"Hie!" Tsuna screamed, "We shouldn't fight him!" Tsuna shuttered. But Yamamoto and Gokudera ignored him. "Will fight you." Yamamoto said in a carefree attitude.

"Tch. Don't take this battle lightly Yamamoto." Gokudera said reading his bombs. "Okay." Yamamoto also readied his katana. The two attacked Squalo at the same time but the Varia swordsman was fast that he had attacked them beforehand.

"Oi. Tsuna." Reborn suddenly appeared in a pot plant costume. "Hie! Reborn!" The 10th Vongola boss was startled at the baby's sudden appearance.

"Reborn! Help us! I don't know what to do here?" Tsuna begged his tutor. "Sorry Dame-Tsuna I cannot help you. But you need to start your training." Reborn said.

"EH? But-" Tsuna was cut off when he saw his friends' unconscious by the floor. "What the." he has a remorse expression on his face.

"Voi and you trash! Die." Squalo said as he went forward to attack Tsuna but Basil blocked him. "Voi! You scum! get out of the way!" they fought again.

Basil's body is limping when fighting Squalo and Tsuna notice that. _"What should I do?"_ he thought.

Reborn drop his glove by his lap. "Then use this." the baby simply said. "What? How did you?" Tsuna was shocked that he cannot say anything until he heard Squalo, "Voi you brat I'll cut you into pieces now before them." Squalo's statement made Tsuna wear the gloves then Reborn shot him a dying will bullet.

"I will fight you to protect my friends!" Tsuna shouted as his clothes except his boxers were tears into pieces and a lit of flame in his forehead and lounge forward at Squalo.

_"Oh... So his one of the Vongola's candidate ei."_ Squalo thought as she dodge Tsuna's attack. The Vongola candidate just continued attacking his opponent even though he was always thrown away.

"Voi! You trash! You should stay still and let me cut you into pieces." Squalo demanded as he still keep on fighting Tsuna who is in dying will mode.

Reborn was watching there fight, he cannot explain the what will be the next step that he should do after this but he knows that Naoko is also behind the attack.

Tsuna was thrown by Squalo by the same wall for the last time because the dying will bullet had vanished.

"Oh no... Reborn what should I do?" Tsuna ask his tutor who is still observing the situation. "You shall die now you brat." Squalo's statement made Tsuna shiver until...

"You didn't change that much Superbi Squalo." A blond hair man entered the scene with some men in suits. "Di-Dino." The Vongola candidate stammered.

_"Dino? What the hell is he doing here?"_ Naoko thought still hidden to them. "Hi Ototou-kun and Reborn." Dino said sheepishly.

"Voi! Bucking horse Dino! What 'ya doing here?" Squalo shouted over Dino. "I'm saving my Little bro here Squalo." now with a grin plastered in his face.

_"I should disappear now."_ Naoko then used her cloak which was kept in her school bag._ "I know this will come in handy."_ she smirked and runs swiftly so that nobody notice her except for the baby tutor.

Squalo went towards Tsuna and grab a full his hair, "Your protecting this brat you bucking bronco! Then do it!".

Dino's eyes enlarge by Squalo's action so he lounged forward but the opponent did something that they didn't expect, Squalo released smoke pellets that were by his sword that made the red puff of smoke around even at the start of there battle.

Tsuna has his guard down because of the smoke that made him drop the box that he was holding and now was at Squalo's possession that jumps out and landed on a near building.

"Voi! Thanks for this you pieces of trash!" Squalo shouted holding the thing that he just stole. "Arrivederci." he then left.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rin: =_=|l|l

Yamamoto: Woa! You finish chapter 6! Nice going Rin-chan! -hugs Rin-

Gokudera: Yeah right. You think this will increase her readers.

Rin: -being hug- Ahoudera I don't know. -sobs-

Yamamoto: -releases hug- Now you made her cry Gokudera. Don't be sad! It'll increase believe me! -pats her head-

Gokudera: Tch. Review or I might blow you guys up.

Yamamoto: till the next chapter! See ya minna!


	7. Chapter 7: After this is the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any other things that I wrote here except my OC cause I made them.^_^

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_...C...H...A...P...T...E...R...7..._

After all that had happen by the shopping district, Tsuna was walking his way home deep in thought and sighing consecutively remembering the events that happen before.

The future boss sighs again as he remember and worries about his two guardians.

"You worry to much Dame-Tsuna." His tutor appeared besides him walking at boarder of the houses.

"Re-Reborn." Tsuna stammered because of shock. "Why wouldn't I worry. You didn't help me out." he whispered.

"He's apart of the Vongola." Reborn said pulling his fedora hat down to cover his eyes.

Tsuna stops, "He's apart then why?", "He's part of the assassination group of the Vongola called the Varia." His tutor retorted as he jump down by the street.

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna start walking or it will turn to a good training." the baby said smirking at his statement while Leon is reading to change into a gun.

Tsuna screamed and started to run instead of walking. As he got home he notice by the doorsteps of his home a pair of muddy boots.

"He's here." the brunette was shock and went his way by the backyard of there house and saw his mother Nana hanging some orange pants and some white sleeveless shirt.

"Are. Tsu-kun you're already here." Nana said gladly clasping her hands together. "Eh?" That's the only word that Tsuna let out.

And he ran inside the house to there living room and saw Kyoko and Haru talking to each other and a guy in sleeveless shirt and in yellow pants was sleeping at there living room.

Kyoko notice Tsuna first before Haru. "Tsuna-kun! How are you? Your Otou-san really loves you.". Tsuna was shocked that his father is really there and told the girls something embarrassing about him.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan. Don't mind what my father had said... Anyway why are you here? Are both of you alright?" Tsuna was stammering in his statement that made the two girls giggle.

"Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan are both fine now Tsuna-san! Reborn-san told us to go to your house." Haru said clasping her hands together and looking at Tsuna with all her love.

"And Naoko-chan.. Where is she? She just disappeared without any notice." Tsuna said noticing that there other friend's presence is not present in his home.

"Hmm... Naoko-chan... I didn't notice her when we left the district... We should contact her if she's fine." Kyoko said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about her. She's already at her home." Reborn said casually as he enter. "How could you say that." Tsuna said.

"Because I know Dame-Tsuna... Well you two can go home if you want." Reborn then left the room. "Well then me and Haru-chan will be going now Tsuna-kun." Kyoko stood up dusting herself and Haru does the same.

"Haru-chan will see Tsuna-san around then... Ja ne." Haru bid Tsuna good bye and Kyoko did the same "See you around Tsuna-kun. Bye."

As the two girls left the Sawada residence. "Wow those two girls are really pretty." someone said behind the 10th boss that made him scream.

"Did my one and only son miss me." Iemitsu grinned at his statement. Tsuna had a blank expression as he stare at his father and said "I'll be at my room." then he went up to his room.

Iemitsu watch his son as he goes to his room. _"Tsuna."_

* * *

><p>[~At Tsuna's Room~]<p>

Tsuna slumped at his bed as he entered his room. "Yamamoto... Gokudera." he mumbled. "Don't worry about the two of them. They just can't accept it." reborn said sitting at the table in the middle of the room.

Tsuna remained silent and drifted off and have fallen asleep.

_"Tsuna... We'll start your training soon... This is a hard fight you're family is in."_ Reborn thought and stared out by the window.

[~The next day/ Hotel room~]

Naoko was still in her room, curled up in her blanket... Then she heard a voice... an irritating one...

"Ushishishi. Wake up peasant. The boss wants us to gather by the dining room." Belphegor said as usual playing with his knives. Naoko mumbled something incoherent.

"If you want to say something then speak up you peasant." Bel said with a frown. "Shut up Belphegor." She mumbled.

"What did you say peasant." A vein pop in his forehead. "Nothing... I'll be ready in a minute or 5." She mumbled under her blanket and still curled up into it.

"Be sure you peasant or bossu won't be happy." Belphegor's last statement as he left her room.

After Belphegor had left her room she sat up with her hair messed up and pointing everywhere. She just sat at her bed still wondering on what to do next. Then after a few yawns and stretching she stood up and went inside the bathroom which is located inside her room.

She exited and headed to the dinning area where they should gather as had said Belphegor. As she greeted them, "Good morning to everyone!" in a cheery voice. In her place that she stood still she felt a dark aura that resonate inside the room there she saw Xanxus glaring daggers at her and made nervous.

"Here here Nao-chan." Lussuria said patting the empty seat beside him. "Voi! You brat! What took you so long!" shouted Squalo. She just ignored Squalo's statement and said "Let's get this over with." changing her attitude making Bel having his chersi grin.

"Voi! What did you just say!" Squalo shouted again to her swinging his sword carelessly. " Urusai! All of you trashes." the cold voice of Xanxus resonate the room making all of them silent.

"Were's is it." Xanxus said with his cold commanding voice. Squalo 'Tched' and stood up holding a box with the Vongola crest embedded on top of it. "Here ya go." Squalo said as he gave the box and Xanxus just grabbed it and then opened it.

A smirk showed up to his lips and took what is inside.

All of the Varia including Naoko was all smiling that they had succeeded on obtaining the half rings.

* * *

><p>[~ Same day Shopping District~]

Naoko was walking happily having a wide grin on her face as she went down to the supermarket. Humming a lively tune as she skipped in her way she bump into someone.

She was suddenly fell to her butt. "Ittai.." she murmured as she pats her butt. "Shit! Watch it." the person hissed as he stands up and pats its pants.

As they made eye contact. "YOU!" they both exclaimed pointing at each other. Gokudera looked away pissed off and Naoko stood up hastily and patted her pants and walk away.

_"Way to ruin my good mood Baka-dera."_ she thought stomping her feet at every step. Gokudera watch her as she left.

After a few minutes she had calmed down as went inside the supermarket. Gokudera just went his way to Tsuna's home.

At Naoko's time... She had finish buying some food that could last at least a week which she wish that could last and she sigh.

She was walking her way back to the hotel that she was staying with her comrades. She was looking down at her feet as she walk thinking of what will after this small affair thing...

_" Let's play again tomorrow." _a smile curled up to her face and stop her feet from walking remembering a memory of the past. "If I wouldn't have left I would be regretting not leaving." her smile changed into a frown.

* * *

><p>[~ Back at the hotel Naoko's POV ~]

Ok! I got back from the supermarket and got a bit pissed off because of a certain someone but i'm ok with it... And I'll be cooking something special to all of my captains! And to my boss even though I don't like it...

Anyways...

I'm at the kitchen of our hotel room and starting to cook when... "Nao-chan! Bossu said that he wanted steak." Lussuria said when he enter. "alright! I'm on it. " I said with much energy.

After an hour of cooking and I've also prepared the table and had all the food settled in.. "Minna! Dinner's ready!" I shouted when I went inside the living room.

"Voi! Baka gaki! Don't shout at us!" the long hair stupid captain of mine shouted at me pointing his sword at me. "Yes yes.. I won't shout again." I sarcastically said. "Now do you guys wanna eat or not? Bossu is already eating." i said.

"What! Boss is already eating without me." Levi-a-than was shocked when I said that Xanxus was already eating... "Are you deaf or just plain stupid now Levi." with just a blank expression on my face i turned around and face the door and opened it as i excited at the room and head towards the dinning area seeing Xanxus eating his steak.

I sat down on his left side and started eating then the others joined in. After an hour of killing each other while eating. Yes we try killing each other, anywhere we stay we always do this kind of thing.

"Were going home." that was we heard and a door had shut close. It was Xanxus who said it. And it didn't shock any of us because he doesn't like to stay.

[~ A Week Later~]

It's been a week since they left. I ditched them at the airport, I don't want to be with them because I still have something to do and an informant said that the one I've been searching on had a relative living in this small town.

So I'm still stuck in here with no other information than that and I'm still figuring out who is that idiotic stubborn secretive childish person's relative! Dammit.

Ok as I went back to the hotel that we had rented. Yes I'm still staying there but I think I won't stay that long but still...

Uhg... Anyways... I'm browsing in my email if the anonymous person emailed me but there's none... Great just great how can I search for her if the only thing I had to find her is a single mail.

I'm walking my way towards Nami Chuu with a irritating expression until I reach the classroom.

"Good morning Nao-chan!" I looked at the person who had greeted me and it was Kyoko with Hana besides her.

"Morning." I greeted back without any energy.

"What's wrong with you?" Hana asks and went her way in front of my desk.

"Nothing. I just had a bad time waking up this morning." I said as I slump at my desk and I heard their footsteps behind me and saw Tsuna and his gang.

"Ohayou minna." Tsuna greeted us as he approach us and Yamamoto did the same while Gokudera, "What are you looking at."

He saw me staring at him. "Nothing. Is it a crime to look at you?" I ask but I went my way to my seat.

"What's your problem?" he ask, I looked up and saw him in front of my desk looking.

"What's your problem?" I returned his question to him.

"Why you." he was mad but not really mad so I just ignore him and looked outside.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sorry for giving you a crappy chapter and have not updated for so long. kill me if you want and I'll be glad...

Thanks for reading... Review and i'll accept if it's really crappy. Try visit my acc on wattpad! It's Cloudy_Dreamer . See you guys there. :))

~Rin-chan


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and any other things that I wrote here except my OC cause I made them. And also some lines here! ^_^

Enjoy reading minna~!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_...C...H...A...P...T...E...R...8..._

[~Naoko's POV~]

Right now I'm besides the Varia's cloud guardian... Rather than saying 'besides him' I'm actually behind him, hiding from Tsuna and the others. Even though I'm wearing a cloak I' being cautious due to that they might see right thru it.

"The battle for the Sun Ring shall start. The two candidates please step inside the ring." the Cervello ordered.

"Oh oh oh! I'll be fighting first. Cheer for me Bossu~!" Lussuria squealed as he went inside the ring.

"I'll defeat the opponent! To the extreme!" I heard Ryohei-sempai shouts... How did all of this happen? It's such a big headache you know.

[~A Few Days Ago~]

I was on my way to school the usual routine. Saw Kyoko along with Tsuna and their other friends, another usual routine seeing them. School went on; I didn't join in with Kyoko at lunch because I just want to be alone.

The bell for dismissal came and I went my way to the door when Yamamoto called me. "Naoko-chan where are you going?" he asks.

I turn around to face him. "Home. I want to rest." I answered.

"Are you sick? Is there something wrong?" Kyoko asks in her worried expression.

"No I'm not... Its just I'm not in the mood for anything today. So bye, see you guys tomorrow." I turned to the face the door, waved hand to them and left.

I don't know why I'm like this but I felt something's going to happen. I went over to the supermarket to buy some stuff to eat and went home; it's really dark when I left there. As I went back to the hotel that I stayed in I heard noises inside the room.

"Voi!"

"Ushishishi."

"Kyahh!"

I pushed open the door with so much force that it made a really loud "BANG" sound that made all the people inside stop. I'm SHOCKED and at the same time DISAPPOINTED.

"What the hell are all of you doing here, bastards?!" I shouted t them.

"Ushishi. The commoner had a bad mouth and I want to rip it off." Belphegor said with his signature grin.

"Shut up. What's with all of you being here?" I ask as I seat next to Levi.

"Idiot Squalo have the wrong rings." Mammon said as he float's his way to Bel.

"You mean that stupid captain failed." I said in disbelief knowing that Squalo wouldn't even fail... But I guess this might prove that not all people are perfect especially Squalo. Haha.

"How great... She got it right." Levi said sarcastically. I just ignore him and went my way to my room.

* * *

><p>I didn't notice the time because of that I'm doing my homework that those stupid teachers gave and I'm really pissed at the math question that stupid math teacher gave... Ugh... I want to kill him...<p>

Then I heard someone knocked. "Nao-chan~! Go change into your uniform we'll be going somewhere." Lussuria said in a motherly tone...

"Ok! Be out in a minute or two." I shouted and then death glared at my homework which I wish to have been burned with just my look.

After I got change into my Varia uniform and had my weapons strap by thigh I went out and saw them all ready...

"What's with me changing and you guys all geared up like you want to kill somebody." I told them because that is what I have observed in a minute I step out of my room.

"We'll be hunting those bastards who had the real rings." Squalo shouted at me.

"Oh... You could just say that properly without shouting." I said at him then we were startled by a loud gunshot and I looked behind me and saw Xanxus holding his gun and pointed I don't know where.

"Shut up you trashes" he said and walks passing us by and went to the door and shut it.

"Boss wait." Levi followed Xanxus and so we are.

* * *

><p>I don't know to where I am going I just followed Bel. Heh... What kind of assassin am I if I'm like this... Well I'm kind of in my vacation mood so that's why I'm like this.<p>

We stop. Them actually, I was letting them to go first, and Squalo shouted, as always a question or something.

"Voi! You stupid brats! Who's the one having the Rain ring so that I could cut him out into pieces." I'm not surprise that Squalo would do that.

"I do." It was just a simple, brave and bold answer. I'm shock to hear a familiar voice.

[~End of POV~]

Tsuna and his guardian excluding the cloud and mist are all there in front of the Varia but in a long distance. When Squalo saw Yamamoto again he smirks as he heard him answer. Then Xanxus stopped Squalo and cut in the middle with Levi. He was about to attack Tsuna but was blocked by a pickaxe that came out of nowhere.

All of them were startled when they heard the pickaxe. "Stop. What you are planning there Xanxus." Said a person that had emerged from the darkness and was at the high land next to where Xanxus and his team were.

"D-Dad." Tsuna was shocked to see his father up there with Basil and a girl.

"What are you doing here, Iemitsu." Squalo glared at the older man.

"I'm here to stop you with your plans." Iemitsu said and stood up straight. "I received a letter for the 9th answering the questions that I have send to him." he took out a rolled old paper with a small orange flame.

"What are you saying! Xanxus is already the next boss so quit yapping about that!" Squalo shouts at Iemitsu and glaring at him with much hatred.

"That is what you Varia knows but I and the 9th boss have different successors. I just received a mail coming from him." the outside adviser said then out of nowhere Naoko wearing her cloak went to Iemitsu to claim the letter while the other is with Basil and gave it to Tsuna.

As they both received it, Tsuna can't understand what was written so Iemitsu narrated on what was written on it for his son to understand and also for the others.

"Until now, I thought that the one worthy to become the heir was Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and so I compelled to that. However, lately, because I am nearing the end of my life, my intuitions became sharp and I've decided to select a heir who's more worthy. My son, Xanxus, is the one worthy to be the true 10th."

Tsuna was shocked that the one who was going to attacked him was the 9th's son.

"But, there will be people who aren't satisfied with this change. Currently, Iemitsu refused the offer to give Xanxus the rings. However, I don't intent to have a useless battle between my own family members. So let us start the Traditional Vongola Battle to satisfy everyone. "

As of Reborn, he was observing everyone that was there, the outside adviser had finished translating what the letter was the Cervello.

"We are here to judge the Ring Battle under the 9th's order. We are the Cervello Organization" one of the Cervello said. Iemitsu observed the two seriously.

"How can I leave this battle if I leave this to someone like you." Iemitsu said.

"We served and follow the Ninth so you have no control of us." the Cervello answered making the outside adviser glared at them with angst. The Cervello now explained some things that was related to the Ring Battle and its venue and time.

"Eh?! Namimori?!" shouted with such shock of what the two woman had said.

"Other details will be told later. See you all at Namimori Junior High at midnight. Good bye." then they both left leaving the Varia, Iemitsu with Basil, Naoko and a girl, and Tsuna with his friends.

Xanxus death glares at Tsuna who then felt goose bumps and leaves, leaving Naoko with Iemitsu. After a few minutes Reborn told them to go home for them to rest and get themselves ready.

"What are you doing here?" Iemitsu asked with much curiosity as he turned around to face the three persons behind him.

"My bosses are here and they brought me here with them." she shrugs as she answered his questions. He repeated the questions again and she answered the same. With many problems that he was having he didn't asked again and faced the other two who are there.

"Basil you know what to do and Saya go with him." he ordered his two henchmen.

"Yes master." the bowed at him and leave so without any to with the outside adviser of Vongola Naoko went to join in with Basil and Saya.

* * *

><p>As they walk Saya couldn't seem to know what to say or to act with the people she is with.<p>

"Saya-chan~! What's the problem?" Naoko asks here making her startled.

"Anou.. Nothing... I just thought that you're with onee-chan rather than the Varia at this moment and situation." she was stuttering as she speak at Naoko. Basil just stated quiet and went ahead of the two girls.

"I was planning too but I had a mission to do." the hood from her cloak was been removed by the wind that was blowing with soft force and folded her arms and placed them by the back of her head.

"Ow... That explains why you are here." Saya frowned and hugged herself.

"Yeah.. I'll be leaving then you know those idiot bastards when no one's watching." Naoko grinned and left the two CEDEF agents.

Saya stared at Naoko until she can't be seen anymore. _"Onee-chan."_

* * *

><p>Naoko on the other hand by the Varia's temporary base which is a super expensive hotel in Namimori. All of the Varia members are getting themselves ready for the Ring battle.<p>

"I'm going to slice the brat really fast so that his agony is over!" Squalo declared as he sways his sword around.

"Ushishishi. I'm going to rip my opponent into pieces." Bel told with his signature 'Ushishi' laugh.

Mammon is just maybe relaxing and also thinking about his opponent in the Ring battle, "Who is their guardian of Mist? Why is it that I can't track its whereabouts." he thought.

Levi is cleaning his weapons, while Lussuria is his motherly mode on them despite the situation' that they are in. And Naoko was stuck herself at her room struggling just to finish off her homework.

"Can this problem get its own solution! Gosh this is so frustrating!" she had messed her hair and she looked like a pre historic caveman because of it.

* * *

><p>[~Morning (After the meet-up) ~]<p>

Morning came on the Sawada residence. Tsuna woke up in a panic then placed his hand by his chest.

"That was all just a dream." He thought after a few minutes he notices that the ring was gone and was placed by his ring finger then he saw Reborn placing a frame. "It was real!" shocked had been show as he had seen the letter.

The 10th boss doesn't know what to do, he's all panicky and just covered himself with his blanket.

"At least go to school rather than hiding yourself in that blanket, no-good Tsuna." Reborn said and went to the dinning area. When Reborn left he readied himself for school, ate his breakfast.

"Ohayou minna." He greeted everyone then looks at the new person that was with them at the table, after a few seconds he notice Saya which he haven't seen before.

"Wahl! Who is she?!" he asked with much shock. The girl stood up and faced Tsuna.

"I'm Saya Minami, Tsuna-san. Sorry for the introduction." Saya said with a bright smile.

"She's with Basil so she may also be a help in your training." Reborn said his usual tone while eating his breakfast. Tsuna showed a grim expression.

* * *

><p>[~Namimori School~]<p>

Tsuna along with his friends was walking towards their room; he is still frightened at the same time worried about the situation that they are in. When he walk in their classroom he notice that Yamamoto and Gokudera we're not in there seats.

_"Maybe they are still training." _Tsuna thought and got to his seat. After a few minutes Naoko came in with a smile on her face, greeting her classmates.

"Ohayou Tsuna. What's wrong?" Naoko greeted and asked when she saw Tsuna with a disturbed expression.

"Ah.. It's nothing. I'm fine Naoko-chan." Tsuna answered and smiled at her. Naoko nods and went to her seat.

As the day passes it's dismissal at Nami Chuu and the students are now leaving. Tsuna is now walking with Reborn because they'll be having a training.

He's now with Reborn, Basil and Saya at the forest to where they started there first trainings.

"Ok that now concludes this day's training." Reborn said. "Fix yourself Tsuna, we'll be going to Nami Chuu later." he added.

Tsuna didn't notice that it was already dark due to the training that he is doing. He followed what Reborn said getting himself ready for tonight. He's with the two CEDEF members on his way to his school with Reborn just ahead of them.

"Everything will be alright Tsuna-sama." Saya said as she faced the Vongola successor with a smile.

"Saya is right Tsuna-dono." Basil assured him.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the school courtyard Tsuna saw a boxing ring in the middle. He approached his friends, their all gathered up and ready and they exchanged greetings.<p>

"Tsuna! Don't be scared of what will happen to us later. We could all do it and win!" Yamamoto said lightening up Tsuna's spirit.

"Yeah! Don't worry tenth! We will crush those Varia guys!" Gokudera also said.

"Agree! To the extreme!" Ryohei shouts with his big voice.

Tsuna look at his guardians and while he's at it Basil and Saya are smiling at the Vongola successor and his guardians.

Reborn was watching all of them underneath his fedora hat. Then the Varia arrived standing at the other side of the ring.

"Now that all of the teams are here let's start." the Cervello pop out of nowhere and stood inside the ring.

"The first fight would be.. The ring of Sun. " one of the Cervello announced.

"I'll be the first to fight! To the Extreme!" Ryohei was pumped up and ready to fight.

"Everyone! Let's all gather up in a circle." Yamamoto said in his usual cheerful self.

"Yeah! Let's all do it! Come on Tsuna!" Ryohei said agreeing to Yamamoto's idea of a group circle.

"Bu-But." Tsuna was hesitant and so does Gokudera but both of them was force to do it.

"Go! Fight! Oh!" only Yamamoto and Ryohei chanted those words as of the other two, Tsuna was hesitant and Gokudera was annoyed.

"The battle for the Sun Ring shall start. The two candidates please step inside the ring." the Cervello ordered.

"Oh oh oh! I'll be fighting first. Cheer for me Bossu~!" Lussuria squealed as he went inside the ring.

"I'll defeat the opponent! To the extreme!" Ryohei shouts as he enters the ring.

And the two guardians of each team went inside the arena of the Sun guardian's fight was specially made for them. As the first fight for the ring started Ryohei was startled when the ring lit up very bright that he even cannot see especially the ones outside.

"Wahl! Reborn why is it so bright!" Tsuna complained on his tutor.

"Wear some shades so that you can see them. No good-Tsuna." Reborn retort and gave him a pair. All of the spectators are all wearing shades as they watch the fight while Ryohei is still adapting.

"Hi there pretty boy." Lussuria sweetly said as he readied himself to fight and Ryohei was disgusted of he heard.

"That was gross saying that! Man up!" Ryohei commented and made the first move. Lussuria dodged it and hit back.

The fight went on until Lussuria felt that his opponent is out of strength.

"Finish him already!" Squalo shouted.

"Onii-san." Tsuna worriedly thought and so does the others while watching Ryohei struggle.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. Ryohei can win this thing." Colonnello said. He arrived minutes after the fight had started.

They all watched then the unimaginable happen. When Lussuria is in mid-air and was about to hit Ryohei with his metal plate knee, Ryohei then made a move he moved his fist up targeting the metal plate knee.

"Maximum Cannon!" and Ryohei successfully hit the metal plate using his left fist. The lights around the ring started to 'pop' like all off it was breaking which is what is happening.

All of the bulbs are all out so Ryohei had his eyes opened now.

Suddenly someone came in the scene. "Onii-chan." All eyes on the owner's voice. It was Kyoko with Hana.

"Kyoko." Ryohei whispered and Lussuria looked at Kyoko's direction.

"Oh~. What a beautiful girl. Is she your sister?" Lussuria said.

"Don't you dare." Ryohei said with anger.

"Onii-chan. Please stop now." Kyoko begged but his brother didn't do it.

"You still cannot beat me pretty boy." Lussuria commented and continued to advance on him.

"Think again." the boxer just said and made his final move. "Maximum Cannon!" giving all his strength to that last blow.

"How did." Lussuria could only say as he dropped down the metal plate knee broke into pieces. Ryohei stood up but he is unsteady.

"Kyoko let's go home. I want to take a bath." Colonnello said and went to Kyoko. The girl wants to demand but the rain arcobaleno was insisted so the girl agreed to the baby and went his was along with her friend.

Lussuria to still wants to continue his fight and didn't give his ring to Ryohei. As he advances to attack gun shots was heard. Tsuna and the others are shocked to the Varia's action. Gola mosca hit Lussuria then the Cervello announces that he can't continue.

"Sasagawa Ryohei's opponent Lussuria cannot fight. The winner for the Battle of Sun is Sasagawa Ryohei." the two said and went to the ring and sealed the separated rings into one.

"I won! To the extreme!" the boxer shouted and held his fist up high. The other Vongola guardians are happy of the outcome.

"The next would be the battle of the Lighting ring that will also be held here at Namimori Chuu." and the Cervello left.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Here's the update minna~! Wish you all like! Sorry for a very late update... I'm thinking of having a special Christmas one-shot story for our main characters in this story... It's just an idea guys and I'll try to make if you all agree. That's all... The other upcoming battle chapters will be squeezed into one chapter and not like this.

Till next chapter.

Ja matta ne minna~. :3

~Rin-chan


End file.
